La esperanza del corazón
by Kamy4 GhostDreyar
Summary: Un mismo destino. Un pasado común. ¿Cómo resultará la unión de ambos? SesshxRin; Advertencias: Lemon. Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Julio "Parejas: Sesshōmaru y Rin" del foro "Hazme el amor".
1. La esperanza del corazón

Rin era una hermosa mujer de 18 años que vivía en una aldea de exterminadores de demonios.

Su mejor amiga, Sango de 18 años, era la hija del jefe de la pequeña aldea y utilizaba un enorme bumerán, hecho con huesos de demonios, para exterminar esos seres. Rin en vez de utilizar la misma arma que Sango, se valía de su ingenio en cuando a preparar brebajes y humos tóxicos para los monstruos. Nunca le gustó usar directamente la violencia ni mancharse de sangre.  
Eran épocas de guerra y sin embargo había veces que debía combatir con armas en defensa de su tan preciada aldea.

Los padres de Rin fueron cruelmente asesinados por un poderoso demonio, llamado Magatsuhi, que poco después fue destruido por la sacerdotisa Midoriko. Des de aquel entonces nunca volvió a ser la misma y a veces su rostro lucía triste y bañado por lágrimas amargas.

Cuando era pequeña, era tan feliz que con su calidez y ternura podía sanear cualquier corazón y traer alegría en dónde fuera. Sin embargo, ahora era fría y un poco distante. Cuando luchaba contra demonios usaba arco y flecha. Eran las últimas pertenencias de su madre. Lo único que le hacía recordar a ella y seguir adelante.

Sango lograba disminuir ese sentimiento de soledad que sentía cuando recordaba a sus padres. Era la única que la comprendía. Al tener la misma edad, eran más afines y podían distraerse con diferentes conversaciones.

Sango era una hermosa mujer de piel clara, ojos oscuros, con un sombreado de color rosa que los resalta y un cabello marrón oscuro sujeto por una cola. Sólo dejaba suelto su flequillo y le deba un toque de decidido. En cambio Rin, era una mujer con una larga melena color azabache, tez clara y unos ojos marrones que antes lucían con un brillo especial que conmovían a cualquiera.

Sango tenía la esperanza de que algún día alguien que no fuera ella podría sanear su corazón y devolver la calidez de la mirada de la joven Rin.

Rin solía llevar un kimono naranja con flores, con un obi, de color amarillo pálido, en dónde podía sujetar la espada de su padre, la cual usaba para defenderse de los demonios que la atacaban cuando se le terminaban las flechas.

Sango solía llevar un traje de lucha de color rosa y negro que le permitía mayor movilidad para usar su Hiraikotsu (bumerán).

En las noches cuando todo el mundo dormía plácidamente en sus chozas, Rin se mantenía despierta observando la hermosa luz de la luna en contraste con la oscuridad profunda del cielo.

_Se ha convertido en daga el dolor de este pobre corazón,__  
__corazón de un reino sin mundo, corazón que no tiene ley,__  
__corazón que se desangra pero aún tiene esperanzas,__  
__serás feliz siendo triste, ay mi pobre corazón qué puedo decirte._

Cada noche cantaba esta amarga canción. Los que la escuchaban sólo podían sollozar amargamente por compasión o lástima para aquella chica que se lo quitaron todo, su familia, su hogar y sus tierras. Rin fue adoptada por una familia de la aldea de los exterminadores.

Un hermoso Taiyoukai siempre se pasaba por las noches a escuchar esa canción que lo embelesaba. Él odiaba a los humanos por ser seres débiles, pero veía a esa mujer con otros ojos y cada noche la observaba cantar con su dulce voz bajo la luz de la luna. No comprendía la tristeza en la mirada de sus ojos y la amargura de la letra de la canción de la joven, pero por una extraña razón no podía huir cautivado por la voz de esa mujer.

Una mañana como cualquier otra, Rin se vistió con su traje de lucha y fue a los alrededores de la aldea. Como siempre, era acompañada por su amiga Sango.

En un claro del bosque, como de costumbre, se encontraron con algunos demonios que atacaban a la aldea para deshacerse de los exterminadores. Esos demonios no fueron rivales para ellas. Formaban un gran equipo.

En un momento de distracción el Taiyoukai cogió a Rin por la cintura y la apartó del lugar en dónde estaba. La chica gritó e intentó zafarse de él, pero sin lograrlo. Cuándo miró al demonio, se quedó sin aliento. Tenía una hermosa mirada ambarina y un rostro angelical. Su largo cabello peliplateado lucía impecable y sedoso. Se sonrojó cuando el youkai al sentirse observado la miró directamente a los ojos. Luego el demonio la soltó y se fue en otra dirección. Rin no sabía que había sucedido, había sido todo muy rápido. Más tarde, se dio cuenta cerca de ella había una lanza con un gran poder demoníaco clavada en el suelo. Sango fue corriendo en dónde estaba ella. Rin se preguntó por qué un youkai le salvaría la vida. Sango tampoco supo responderle, pero estaba en deuda con ese demonio. Le había salvado la vida a su querida amiga.

Después de aquella mañana, las canciones tomaron otro rumbo. Ya no eran melancólicas ni amargas. Aunque aún no dejaban la tristeza, se llenaron de esperanza. Porqué sin saber cómo no podía dejar de pensar en ese hermoso youkai que le salvó de una muerte segura.

_Voy a cuidar,__  
__y un pedacito de mi alma regalarte,__  
__no tengo mucho más que el__  
__cielo para darte,__  
__y poco a poco iré aliviado__  
__mi dolor.__  
__Y aunque es difícil no hay imposibles__  
__cuando de verdad se ama__  
__porque el amor cuando es sincero__  
__no se acaba, y nunca pierde__  
__la esperanza el corazón._

El Taiyoukai no sabía la razón por la que salvó a esa humana, pero se sentía atraído por la hermosa voz de esa mujer. Se percató del cambio de sus dulces canciones y sonrió al pensar que él fue la causa de ello.

Qué sería aquél sentimiento que lo hacía acercarse hacia aquella humana ? Qué tendría de diferente de las otras mujeres ? Él ya sabía la respuesta. Un pasado común. Lleno de dolor y soledad.

Se sorprendió al observar a esa mujer humana sobrellevar esa carga. La diferencia de las otras mujeres es que esa mujer era valiente, leal y sincera. Eso pudo verlo en su amiga, que siempre la acompañaba. Lo que más le sorprendió fue reconocer los sentimientos de los humanos, él el poderoso Lord de las tierras del Oeste.

Minetras Rin cantaba a la luz de la luna, el Taiyoukai se acercó a ella y se puso a su lado. Ella al darse cuenta se sonrojó y no pudo articular ninguna palabra. Era la primera vez que sentía esos sentimientos y la primera vez que alguien se le acercaba de esa manera, sin contar cuando la sujetó por la cintura para elevarla por el cielo.

El Taiyoukai no le pasó desapercibida el pudor de la joven y sonrió para sus adentros.

Ninguno articuló palabra alguna y disfrutaron de la compañía del otro. Más tarde, el youkai peliplateado se acercó de una manera comprometedora hacia Rin y besó apasionadamente sus labios carnosos. Hace tiempo que reconoció la calidez y la sinceridad de sus sentimientos hacia ella. Quería aturar el tiempo y permanecer a su lado para siempre. Quería sanear su corazón y cerrar sus heridas. Quería muchas cosas.

Rin se dejó llevar por la calidez de los labios de Sesshomaru (el Taiyoukai) y sintió que su corazón volvía a palpitar como antes.

Sesshomaru la elevó por los cielos y la llevó en un lugar del bosque. La desvistió con demasiada facilidad y pasó de besar sus labios a besar su cuello y hombros. Rin se envolvía de placer y suspiros, y arqueaba su espalda al sentir las hábiles caricias de Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru luchaba para mantenerse conciente, pero poco a poco perdió su cordura y se dejó llevar por el placer que le provocaba lamer, besar y chupar todo el cuerpo de esa mujer. Sabía que aún podía darle mucho más placer, pero quería disfrutar de ella hasta que le suplicara que la hiciera suya.

Rin cada vez más excitada y sintiendo como sus encantos se bañaban con un lubricante dulce y pegajoso por el placer que Sesshomaru le daba, no tardó en suplicarle que lo quería dentro de ella.

Él satisfecho y después de morder y besar sus senos y sentir las caricias de Rin en todas las partes de su cuerpo, entró en ella. Sintió que era virgen. Eso aún lo excitó más, porqué sería el primero y el único que lo haría. Después de romper ese obstáculo, dejó que Rin se acostumbrara a él en su interior y luego empezó con un vaivén que se trasformó en suspiros, gemidos y quejidos por parte de la pareja. Sesshomaru disfrutó del placer que le daba a su amada Rin y el vaivén se volvió más rítmico y rápido. Rin sintió la calidez del líquido que Sesshomaru le daba y en un momento de excitación rodó sobre Sesshomaru quedando encima de él y empezó una cabalgata que envolvió de placer a los dos amantes.

Después Sesshomaru salió de ella y dejó que Rin tomara su miembro con las manos y lo chupara y mordiera. Sesshomaru gruñó al sentir la timidez y dulzura de esa mujer en sus caricias, y luego al sentir correr su líquido dentro de su boca volvió a entrar en ella y a envestirla con más fiereza.

Cuando Sesshomaru sintió Rin apretar su interior y un agudo gemido escapar de sus labios, supo que había terminado su trabajo y la envistió con más fuerza, para al cabo de unos segundos llegar con ella al clímax.

Los dos se durmieron agotados sin preocuparse por lo que los esperaba mañana. Una marca en forma de media luna, apareció entre el cuello y el hombro izquierdo de Rin. Era la marca de propiedad de Sesshomaru.

No sé por qué cruzaste en mi camino  
Una sorpresa nos tenía el destino  
Ser delincuentes por amor  
Esto que siento no es coincidencia  
Te hiciste parte de mi existencia.

Cerrar los ojos no es soñar despiertos  
Como dos polos eran nuestros cuerpos  
Unidos por la pasión  
Guarde en secreto todo sentimiento  
Pero el silencio a veces tiene un precio.

Viviendo atado a tus sentimientos  
Sediento de tu corazón  
La vida siempre buscará un culpable,  
Pero el amor que siento es indomable.

Siento que ahora he sanado tu corazón

Que tu vida me pertenece

Siento que contigo puedo ir hasta el cielo

Para envolvernos de nuevo en la pasión

Al despertar Rin, vio a su señor dibujar con el dedo figuras en su espalda y suspiró al sentir sus caricias.

Se levantó y se despidió con un beso en sus labios. Volverían a verse la noche siguiente. Ahora le pertenecía y se sonrojó al recordar la pasión que los envolvió a ambos.

Cuando llegó a la aldea, su amiga Sango le preguntó dónde había estado. Rin sonrojada le contó que se encontró con el hermoso Taiyoukai que se llamaba Sesshomaru.

Sango comprendió al instante que sucedió entre ellos y con una sonrisa le dijo que se alegraba por ella, porque al haberla salvado vio como ese youkai la amaba.

Desde ese momento Rin volvió a ser esa pequeña niña con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de su rostro y en sus hermosos ojos marrones volvió ese destello tan característico de ella.

Los aldeanos no supieron la causa del cambio de Rin, pero se alegraron por ella, ya que se lo merecía.

Todas las noches Sesshomaru se veía con ella. Todas las noches se envolvía en sus cálidas caricias y sus besos.

Rin se enamoró perdidamente de él.

Sesshomaru se enamoró perdidamente de ella.

El destino quiso que se encontraran y ahora la oscuridad y soledad se volvieron en luz y compañía.


	2. Epílogo

**Han pasado varios meses y cada vez se acerca más el casamiento de Rin con el Taiyoukai.**

**Cada noche la joven pareja la pasaban juntos. No les importaba que pudiera suceder en un futuro siempre que los dos estuvieran juntos. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro y eso no iba a cambiar.**

**Después de muchos años de sufrimiento y dolor, Rin volvía a experimentar la felicidad que le fue robada con la muerte de sus padres y de los habitantes de su aldea.****Lo único que encontró fue un hogar en la aldea de los exterminadores de demonios y una poderosa amistad que la unía con Sango. Sin embargo, siempre sentía que le faltaba alguien que le hiciera sentirse protegida y amada de verdad, y ése era su amado Taiyoukai.**

**Los habitantes de la aldea querían mucho a Rin, porqué era una chica dulce, tierna y bondadosa con todos ellos, y por eso aceptaban su compromiso con el Inuyoukai, aunque para ellos era luchar contra sus principios.**

**Rin debía seguir su propio camino y ellos, que la querían con locura, les agradaba que por fin ella hubiera logrado su sueño, encontrar el alma gemela que sanaría su corazón****, aunque fuera un demonio perro.**

**...**

**Rin se encontraba en la choza del jefe de la aldea, el padre de Sango.**

**La madre de Sango le medía los hombros, cintura y pechos para luego probarle un vestido que había pertenecido por generaciones en su familia.**

**Era un vestido verde con tonos amarillo limón. Se parecía mucho a las yukatas de las que se llevaban en ceremonias o rituales, pero la diferencia era que este era su vestido de novia.**

**Sango peinaba su largo cabello con un cepillo negro con cerdas suaves y lo trenzaba, mientras le incrustaba sakuras y lirios, como broches, para las trenzas.**

**Al mediodía, Rin se encontraba lista para la ceremonia nupcial tan característica de su aldea.**

**Sesshomaru, con una yukata blanca con flores violetas y doradas, se encontraba en la entrada de la aldea esperándola.**

**Los matrimonios de esta aldea se realizaban a medianoche en el Lago Knara. **

**Los amados remaban en una canoa, hermosamente adornada con flores y cascabeles dorados, en el Lago Knara, dónde se ponían velas con los deseos de todos los habitantes de la aldea.**

**Después de la ceremonia del Lago Knara, la mujer, que se casaba, podía decidir si regresar a la aldea con su amado o vivir en otro lugar, haciendo su propio camino.**

**Aún faltaban horas para la ceremonia, pero le era permitido salir con su amado hasta la medianoche.**

**Rin se apresuró a salir de la choza. Le agobiaban todos los miramientos que la familia de Sango hacían para estar presentable en la ceremonia. Es verdad que era un día muy importante para ella, pero tenía que tomar aire fresco porque los nervios podían con ella.**

**En un principio Sesshomaru no quería participar en una ceremonia humana, sin embargo, como era importante para Rin, de todo corazón accedió. Verla sonreír era lo que más amaba de ella.**

**Rin llevaría el vestido verde en la ceremonia. Cuando por fin salió de la choza, llevaba su hermosa yukata naranja.**

**Sesshomaru cuando la vio, sonrió por dentro. Pocas veces mostraba sus sentimientos hacia a fuera, sin embargo, a ella no le importaba porqué sabía cuánto la quería.**

**El Taiyoukai se fijó en su hermoso pelo azabache, trenzado y adornado con sakuras y lirios. El perfume dulce de esas flores mesclado con el de Rin, reconocía que le gustaba. Estaba impaciente para verla también con su vestido de ceremonia, pero aún faltaban 12 horas para realizarla.**

**La cogió en brazos y se la llevó al claro de la montaña dónde una vez la salvó de un demonio.**

**Allí fue la primera vez que experimentaba una gran cercanía con ella y les gustaba recordar los momentos que había pasado juntos.**

**Rin sabía que Shesshomaru era un hombre de pocas palabras y mostraba muy poco sus sentimientos, pero a ella no le importaba porque lo conocía bien por dentro.**

**Se sentaron en el claro y observaron cómo las nubes revoloteaban por sus cabezas.**

**Sesshomaru la atrajo hacia él y la besó con infinita ternura. Tenía que reconocer que su perfume lo embelesaba.**

**Shesshomaru no quería estropear su hermoso cabello trenzado, por lo que se la subió encima de él y se entregaron el uno con el otro, como muchas noches, bajo la luz de la luna, habían hecho.**

**Más tarde, después de comer, Shesshomaru se llevó a Rin al pueblo demonio, para que viera las telas hermosas que había en algunas tiendas.**

**Él era el Lord de las tierras del Oeste, y como bien indica el nombre era alguien importante. No dejaría que su próxima mujer vistiera con yukatas tan simples. Sin embargo, dejaría que se quedara con su yukata favorita naranja, que aunque no era de su gusto reconocía que a ella le iba como el anillo al dedo.**

**Rin se colocó a su espalda y su Señor la llevó a dicho sitio.**

Sesshomaru: Rin, aquí no te separes de mí. Éste sitio es peligroso.

**Rin asintió con la cabeza y se aferró a la tela del Taiyoukai.**

Rin: ¿Entonces por qué hemos venido hacia aquí?

Sesshomaru: Pronto lo podrás ver.

**Caminaron por el pueblo de calles estrechas hasta llegar a una mansión.**

**El cielo era oscuro y se veía la luna. **

Rin: ¿Por qué el cielo esta oscuro a estas horas? ¡Si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde a la ceremonia!-dijo con nerviosismo.

**Sesshomaru no pudo contener su risa. Hacía tiempo que no reía.**

Rin: ¿Qué hace tanta gracia? - preguntó un tanto malhumorada. Pero, a la vez alegre de ver la sonrisa de su Señor Shesshomaru. Eso sólo significaba que cada vez daba un paso más hacia su corazón.

Sesshomaru: Nada. -dijo mientras apretaba más a Rin hacia su cintura.- Rin, estamos en otra dimensión. No te preocupes por la ceremonia. Llegaremos a tiempo. Por lo que hace al cielo, siempre ha sido así. Muchos de los demonios que viven aquí no han visto la calidez de los rayos de sol.

Rin: No podría vivir sin el sol.

**Sesshomaru bajó la cabeza para ver a su amada arrapada a la tela de su ropa con una media sonrisa.**

**La mansión era muy grande. Era un templo donde tenían diferentes telas de todo el mundo.**

**El pueblo, que se llamaba Delior, era una pequeña dimensión que conectaba el mundo humano con el mundo de los demonios.**

**Sesshomaru la condujo hacia dentro del templo.**

**El templo estaba adornado con diseños simples. Sin embargo, todas las telas, yukatas, kimonos, que se encontraban en los salones, le daban un toque hermoso.**

**Rin encontró una yukata de color perla con flores de sakura. Cuando se la probó, parecía un ángel. Tan hermosa se sentía bajo el tacto suave de las telas contra su piel que muchos sentirían envidia.**

**Cuando salió del vestuario no pudo sino sonrojarse ante la mirada inquisitiva de su amado Señor Sesshomaru.**

Rin: ¿Esto...Sesshomaru...me veo bien con estas...telas?-preguntó desviando la mirada de sus ojos dorados.

**Sesshomaru vio el sonrojo en su rostro y la atrajo hacía él cogiéndola por la cintura. Luego inclinó la cabeza hacia su oído y roncamente le dijo:**

Sesshomaru: Siempre te ves bien con todo.

**El sonrojo de Rin se hizo más evidente, pero lo ocultó en el pecho de Sesshomaru.**

**Sesshomaru se reyó y fue a pagar el atuendo de su prometida.**

**Luego la cogió de la mano y la sacó a fuera de ése templo para ver un poco más de los alrededores.**

**Después, cómo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos había pasado tan rápido se apresuraron para llegar de vuelta al mundo humano para la ceremonia.**

**Rin se apresuró a entrar en su aldea, mientras Sesshomaru se esperaba a las afueras, ya que no le era permitido ver a su prometida hasta que empezara el ritual en el lago Knara.**

**Sango cuando vio que Rin entraba en su choza, dónde la cambiarían, exclamó por la sorpresa.**

**La chica pelinegra llevaba aún puesto el regalo de Sesshomaru y Sango quedó embelesada y un poco celosa de la belleza de su amiga y hermana.**

Sango: ¡Rin, estás muy sexy!-dijo una Sango muy pícara.

Rin: ¿No crees que exageras un poco, Sango?-preguntó sonrojada la pobre Rin.

Sango: Creo que podemos usar las hermosas telas que llevas con el vestido de mi madre. Verás la cara que pone tu amado cuando así te vea-dijo una divertida peli-castaña.

Rin: Uhmm..no sé..

Sango: ¡No se hable más!-dijo y llevó a Rin a cambiarse.

**Las telas de la yukata de color perla quedaban muy bien con la capa verde del vestido de su madre y también Sango volvió a arreglar su pelo para luego ponerle un velo en la su frente.**

**Parecía un ángel caído. Más hermosa que todas las flores que florecían en los meses de abril.**

**Cuando se vio al espejo, Rin dejó de dudar de su belleza y se sentía contenta de estar al lado de su amado Señor Sesshomaru.**

**Los labios de la pelinegra ahora tenían un brillo del color de las frambuesas que le daban un toque delicado con el contraste de su blanca piel.**

**El padre de Sango y su hija miraron cómo quedó su obra y sonrieron satisfechos.**

**Cuando salió de la choza ya casi era la hora de la ceremonia. El viento fresco de la noche ondeaba las telas del hermoso vestido de la próxima esposa del Tayoukai y la luz de la luna iluminaba la piel de Rin de una forma etérea.**

**Sango la acompañó junto el pueblo de la aldea en la orilla del hermoso lago Knara, dónde un Sesshomaru vestido con una Yukata blanca con adornaciones en negro la esperaba.**

**Los dos se sorprendieron por los hermosos trajes que llevaban, cada uno por su parte.**

**La yukata que Sesshomaru llevaba marcaba mucho la musculatura de sus magníficos pectorales y Rin pensó en todo lo que podrían hacer cuando después de la ceremonia estuvieran juntos para toda la eternidad. Su amor hacia aquél demonio era infinito.**

**Sesshomaru la cogió de la mano y la subió al bote que viajaría a los confines del lago Knara. Le sonrió y le dijo:**

Sesshomaru: No podrías ser más hermosa-dijo con una sonrisa afable.

**Rin se sonrojó ante el tacto de la piel de su amado y le devolvió la sonrisa junto aquella mirada chocolateada llena de amor.**

Rin: A partir de ahora estaremos siempre juntos. Ni la muerte no nos podrá separar de nuestro futuro.-dijo mientras besaba los labios del Taiyoukai.

**Sesshomaru profundizó el beso e intentó, con su lengua, explorar las cavidades de la hermosa chica que siempre lo excitaba. Agarró a Rin por la cintura y la sentó sobre su regazo, cuando el bote empezó a navegar por las cristalinas aguas del lago.**

**Rin se separó de los labios de su Sesshomaru para coger un poco de aire y recostó su cabeza en el pecho de su amado.**

**Suspiró cuando, al levantar la cabeza, se veía la Aurora Boreal y las miles de las estrellas que los observaban en ése momento.**

**Sesshomaru vio cómo su querida amada miraba, con un brillo especial en sus ojos, la belleza que se extendía en aquel cielo negro.**

Sesshomaru: Sin duda alguna es un espectáculo realmente bello, pero nada comparado con el que tengo aquí ahora en mis brazos-dijo sinceramente.

**Los ojos de Rin se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad que empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Ésas fueron besadas por el apasionado Taiyoukai que fue conmovido por la reacción de su querida amada.**

**En ése momento, el pueblo, que se encontraba en la orilla, empezaron a soltar linternas que volaban por el cielo nocturno.**

**Eso quería decir que aunque Rin se fuera lejos con Sesshomaru, siempre velarían por ella a donde fuera.**

**Rin miró con lágrimas aún en los ojos el hermoso espectáculo y dirigió su cabeza a la del Taiyoukai.**

Rin: Te amo.

Sesshomaru: Y yo a ti, mi pequeña-dijo mientras volvía a besar los labios rojizos de su amada.


End file.
